The Shift of the Future
by SinisterofRAGE
Summary: What if Future Gohan came back to the past instead of Future Trunks? How will that impact the whole of DBZ? All of these questions will be answered in The Shift of the Future! Ongoing and updates are always ASAP! On hiatus at the moment.
1. Prologue

**This is the first and this chapter is more of a sad chapter just so you know, especially if you listen to sad music while reading it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''...Okay Bulma, fire up that time machine'',finished stating Son Gohan, the scarred warrior from the future. He had a scar on his left cheek because of the beating he received from Frieza before Goku arrived to Earth. Over the past 17 years, he had been keeping himself hidden from the androids in attempt to become strong enough to defeat them. If he went out there to keep battling the androids, he would've died by now. Gohan knew that if he impulsively just charged the androids and died, no one would protect the future.<p>

Gohan didn't want Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta to be killed just because he was dead. Also Trunks wasn't even a Super Saiyan so he couldn't even hope to even stand up to the androids.

Trunks then ran from inside the ruined room of the Capsule Corp building and instantly started to panic. ''The androids...there in the city!''. Gohan then narrowed his eyes and covered his eyes from the smoke that was emitting from the destruction that was happening outside of their current location. ''Dammit! Bulma, how much time do you have before the time machine is ready!''.

Bulma was looking determined to finish the final adjustments to the time machine. She was typing furiously on the controls to get the router system in proper sape so Gohan could safely go to the past. Bulma had sweat going down her head as she worked very hard to finish it off. ''Give me 3 minutes to get the destination system program set on its location.

Three minutes later, and Gohan heard a rock drop with his sensitive Saiyan ears. Bulma then put a hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat off in relief of completing her task. ''Whew! That was a nerve racking experience...'',trailed off Bulma as she was cut off by Trunks. ''Shh..., the androids might hear you''. Gohan then crouched down into a power up stance, ready for a fight that decides the fate of the future.

In a flash of dark as if it was in slow motion, android 17 had Bulma's neck within his grasp. He then looked at Gohan and Trunks, who looked like they were moving in slow motion. The androids face then turned into one of sadistic and he applied for pressure to his right hand. ''STOP IT NOW!''. Trunks was on the verge of tears at seeing his mother get killed right in front of his blue eyes.

Android 18 was busy leaning her back against a ruined wall, picking locks of her hair, acting as if nothing was happening. Suddenly, there was a snap that was music to the androids ears. 'SNAP', went Bulma's neck as it snapped and she was killed in Android 17's grip.

Time seemed to have stopped as Trunks relayed that exact moment in his mind. His mothers neck snapping was looped over and over in his mind until his anger and lust for the androids blood was found. His heart beat thumped against his chest as he found a new well of energy coursing directly through his veins. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. He dropped to his knee's in pain of loss and leaked out his tears.

''Mother! Mother... no...no...MOTHER!''Trunks inhuman roar for his mother awakened his Saiyan's transcendent form. Trunks closed his eyes full of tears, and opened them up, but they were teal colored. Rocks began to rise and crumble at Trunks new power surge. ''MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRR!''.Trunks power continued to climb as his hair began to rise and fall. The hair flashed golden a couple times until his eyes went blank.

Veins were visible on his face as he finally ascended into a Super Saiyan. Gohan looked on in awe at what he was witnessing. '_Wow! He actually did it!_'. Gohan however, knew he couldn't congratulate him as they were about to battle it out with the androids. Android 17 finished staring at what was going on and dropped the corpse. ''So, now that that's done, can we get to business?''.

''I'll show you business!''. Trunks shot off impulsively at Android 17 and Gohan was about top charge after him when Android 18 flew in front of him. ''Interfere and I'll kill you myself!''. Gohan didn't feel to threatened as he was sure he could take out one of the androids in a one on one, but not if they ganged up on him. Gohan secretly worried about how Trunks was faring up against 17 above the basement they used to be in. Gohan knew that their only hope was for one of them to go to the past and at least the time machine was hidden where they couldn't find it.

Trunks threw a punch to 17's stomach, but 17 raised his knee fast enough to block the blow. ''I thought the princes son had more spark than that!''. Trunks glared at 17 and aimed a kick to 17's face. 17 easily avoided the kick and slapped away Trunks leg. ''This is getting boring. If you don't finish it, then I will!''. Trunks was tired of being mocked so he drew his sword.

''Damn you...'',trailed off Trunks as he swiped at 17, trying to damage him. Android 17 was just dodging the blows like it was a walk in the park and aimed a quick punch to Trunks jaw. Trunks saw it coming a split second before and vanished out of the way to avoid the attack. ''Haaaaaa...!''. Trunks was over 17's head with his sword raised and he brought his sword down upon 17's head.

The sword looked like it was going to go clean through 17's head, but it didn't the exact opposite. When the sword made contact with 17's head, the sword shattered and broke in half. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. Trunks thought that 17 was right where he wanted him and that he was going to end the droids life. Android 17 laughed at the future warriors stupidity.

''You thought that would kill me? What a shame''. Android 17 mocked Trunks stupidity yet again and Trunks fired his fist at Android 17's face out of rage, but 17 ducked under his fist and elbowed Trunks in the gut. Trunks bent over, gasping for air when Android 17 flipped his body side ways and kicked Trunks in the side of his head. Trunks went spiraling to the ground and when he struggled to look up, he saw a blaze of light closing in on his position.

Trunks widened his eyes in fear of dying in vain of his mothers death. Gohan could sense Trunks fear a mile away and knew that if he didn't act soon, Trunks would die. Android 18 was too busy to notice Gohan about to punch her because she was watching the fight. She then smirked cruelly at the sight. ''What a beautiful sight that is, right?''. Android 18 turned around and saw that Gohan was gone.

''Haaaa!''. Gohan came out of nowhere with a solid kick to 18's face, sending her tumbling among the ruined streets of west city. Gohan then put his hands forward and charged ki into them. He then let his blast go, and it deflected the beam 17 sent to Trunks to kill him. ''So, Gohan you wanna tussle?''. Gohan's eyes remained ice cold as he glared at 17 and looked at Trunks.

''Stay out of this okay''. Gohan stood up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Android 18 suddenly, flew at Gohan's back with a kick aimed for him, however Gohan's instincts picked her up and he vanished from his spot. Gohan saw 17 coming towards him so he created a small blue ki orb on his hand and threw it down upon the ground. Since the androids couldn't sense energy, Gohan used the smoke as a hiding place.

Android 17 was punched by Gohan in the cover of the smoke, sending him spiraling out of it. However, 18 was right behind Gohan when he kicked Android 17 and hammered Gohan into a cracked road. Gohan caught himself in the nick of time, but Android 17 was waiting for him with a kiai wave. Android 17 let it loose and the wave knocked Gohan rolling along the cracked pavement.

Android 18 was standing right where Gohan was headed and put up her foot, kicking Gohan hard in the stomach. She then turned around and pointed her finger at Gohan, charging artificial ki into it. Gohan was spitting out dirt and ignoring the blood leaking from his lip trying to get up. Android 18 then fired off the ki and it was electrocuting Gohan, more like a torture beam than a killer beam.

17 walked over towards Gohan's location as well and the androids had a small conversation. ''Should we kill him 18?''. Android 17 looked at his twin sister and she nodded. ''We should, he's been hiding from us for far too long!''. The maniacal duo flew up into the sky, charging artificial energy into their hands, preparing to fire off multiple beams to kill Gohan.

Trunks ran towards Gohan and saw his beaten condition. ''Gohan! Are you okay?''. Trunks looked at Gohan in worry and Gohan nodded. ''I haven't been hurt to the point I can't fight, so I'm fine''. Trunks looked on in relief that his mentor/best friend was in okay shape.

''We've gotta get to the time machine so we can go save the past, so I'll go fight the androids and hold them off as long as I can so you can prepare the time machine. Then i'll make a run for it and we'll leave instantly, got it!''. Trunks nodded in confirmation at Gohan's plan and went running into the capsule corp ruins. Gohan stood up tall and saw as many beams were being fired towards him.

Gohan deflected the beams as many times as they came due to his strength being on par with the androids. He then bull rushed both androids simultaneously, trying to buy time for Trunks. Gohan launched a curved upwards fist to Android 18's pretty face. 18 caught the fist and pushed him back. 17 brought up his foot and kicked Gohan across the face.

Both 17 and 18 then elbowed Gohan in the gut, forcing him into a collapsed tower, making it crumble up in debris. Gohan layed there in a crater full of debris with half closed eyes and a blood coming from his nose and mouth. ''So Gohan, have anymore fight left in ya?''. Android 17 had his arms folded over his chest while 18 was walking towards Gohan.

Android 18 grabbed Gohan's gi and lifted him up. ''Ready to die?''. Android 18 smirked and had a blast being prepared in her right hand. Gohan's facial expression turned into one of determination. ''You know you can't destroy what I really am! Even if you destroy this body someone even stronger will take my place!''. Gohan then brought both of his hands forward and quickly fired a beam at close range towards 18.

The beam was a surprise attack so it tore her outfit and it blew her away from him. Gohan then turned around and glared at 17. Android 17 flew up in the sky and formed two artificial ki orbs in both of his hands. He then fired them off at Gohan. Gohan having a very sharp mind, made an energy barrier surrounding him. Smoke arose and Gohan caught 18's fist. However. 17 came from above and rammed into Gohan's back, knocking him down.

Gohan went face first crashing into debris, making a body print on the buildings surface. The android duo flew back down to the surface of the cracked road and both charged up a combine energy beam to wipe out Gohan. Gohan pushed himself up and saw the artificial ki beam that was being generated. '_Trunks, is the time machine ready?_'. Gohan cupped both of his hands near his waist and charged up azure ki into them.

'_Yeah, its ready. I'm in the capsule waiting for you_'. Gohan fired off his Kamehameha wave as the androids fired off their wave as well to counter Gohans. It was a beam struggle which had them at a stalemate. However, due to the androids having two bodies instead of one with power on par with Gohans, Gohan was easily losing the beam struggle.

'_Trunks, I'm going to die here, so listen up! Go to the..._'. Gohan was cut off in his own thoughts when he was impacted with such a blazing sensation that came in the form of their combined energy beam. ''AAAAAUGH!''. Gohan's roar of pain was heard for miles as the blast carried him over into the hidden spot of where Trunks and the time machine was. ''Dammit''. Gohan was barely able to mumble it and he was severely beaten.

Trunks saw the condition of his best friend and hopped out of the time machine. Trunks grabbed Gohan and put him over his shoulder. ''Com'on Gohan, we gotta go now!''. Suddenly, the androids followed the trail of destruction their blast had made and found them. Android 17 saw the time machine. ''So your'e trying to run away eh? Well that's not going to happen''.

Trunks stood up and flashed into a Super Saiyan once more and let Gohan stay in the time machine. Trunks narrowed his eyes and glared at the monstrosity's. ''I'll die before I left you ruin our hope!''. Android 18 just laughed at his glorious speech. ''Well that could be arranged...''. Android 18 trailed off as she vanished and appeared in front of Trunks.

Trunks wasn't having any of it and meant what he had just said. He charged up ki into his fist, and let it fly out onto android 18's face, making her tumble backwards some. Android 17 had a blast in his hand, readying to destroy the time machine and Gohan along with it. Trunks saw this and kicked 17 away from the time machine. 18 fired off a small ki last at Trunks back and nailed him with it.

Smoke was coming from his burnt jacket and tank top as Trunks hissed in pain. 17 came up in front of Trunks and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Android 17 then followed it up with a round house kick to the side of Trunks head, making the impact jerk Trunks head. Android 18 came from behind Trunks and elbowed him in the scorched spot on his back, making him cough up some blood.

Android 17 put his foot on Trunks back and began to apply pressure to is foot, making Trunks cry out in pain. ''18, kill Gohan for me, this ones mine''. Android 18 then smirked at the pleasure of killing Gohan and charged up an artificial ki beam. Trunks eyes looked up in helplessness as Gohan couldn't fight in his condition. ''GOHAN!''. Trunks anger and generated power of will allowed him to receive a short burst of power.

His power output sent Android 17 flying back out into the sky as Trunks vanished in front of 18 and kicked her in the gut as hard as he could, sending her out there as well. Trunks burst of power subsided as he saw Gohan's still bad condition. 'Gohan, I will not survive to tomorrow, but at least you'll go to the past. I know what I have to do to take down these androids and I hope you understand. Farewell, Gohan''. Trunks quietly told his final words to Gohan as he flew out there to confront the androids for the last time.

Trunks halted his flight towards the androids and narrowed his eyes. ''I'm taking you down!''. Trunks eyes were full of hatred and determination as the androids laughed up in hysterics. ''You? Take us down? You've gotta be kidding me! Gohan couldn't beat us so what chance do you have?''. Trunks growled like a Saiyan and bull rushed the maniacal duo.

Android 17 easily dodged his blow and elbowed him in the face sending him to the left. Android 18 finished up the combo with round house kicking Trunks on the side of the head and grabbing his leg. ''Hyaaah!''. Android 18 threw Trunks into a colossal building and it toppled over completely. Trunks went straight through the building, beaten and bloody.

The two androids flew over top of the building and both brought their hands forward. It started to rain which signified that sadness and death was about to happen to them. Android 17 looked at 18 and she nodded. They let the multitude of blasts go free onto Trunks. Trunks deflected as many as he could, but there were just too many. ''AAAAUGH!''. Trunks was screaming out in agony at the torture he was enduring at the hands of the beams.

When the shower of beams and screams were over, Trunks was left very bloody and nearly dead. The only thing keeping him alive was his will of fire to protect Gohan and get him to the past. The androids flew down to inspect what had happened to Trunks and they saw his body lying in the rain, looking dead. Android 18 laughed at his corpse and 17 was kicking him around for sport.

''I thought he said he was going to take us down''. Android 18 kept laughing and 17 was just using Trunks body as a toy to kick around. When android 17 turned around, Trunks instantly flashed Super Saiyan and grabbed both androids in a headlock, catching them by surprise.

''I mean what I say, and this is what I mean. I'll do whatever it takes to rid this universe of you, even at the cost of my life!''. Trunks grip tightened to the point where the androids were struggling to escape his death grip. Trunks was smiling as he powered up to his maximum and far beyond. Androids 17 and 18 were struggling to get out of the grip of the Super Saiyan.

Gohan woke up at the power out put that Trunks was emitting. '_Trunks can't handle this much power! He'll die of the strain before he could use it! Trunks! What're you doing?_'. '_I'm ridding Earth of the androids forever. I have to do this to protect the future. It's the only way to do it and you can't stop me. I'm doing this for everyone and I say this to everyone as well! Farewell, Gohan!_'.

Gohan was shedding tears at what Trunks was about to do to himself. ''So androids, YOU'LL KNOW THE PAIN AND SUFFERING EVERYONE HAS TO ENDURE!''. Trunks body was literally on fire and his aura was shining bright with sparkles coming from him. He had veins pop up on his head as his aura intensified even more due to his using of his life force energy which shook the whole city.

Trunks kept a good lock on the androids and flew as fast as he could outside of the city so he wouldn't kill Gohan and ruin hope for the future because of his detonation. Trunks halted his flight and let his aura consume him and the androids. ''NOOOOOOOO!''. The androids for the first time ever, screamed in terror at what was happening.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'', Trunks hollered out to the heavens as his aura consumed everything for miles on in. The whole of the wasteland spot was obliterated in the self destruction caused by Trunks Briefs. He as finally rid the world free of the androids and save the hope for the future.

Gohan was very sad that he is the only one with Saiyan blood left alive in the universe, but he was happy that Trunks sacrifice wasn't in vain and that Trunks rid the world of the androids. The world can finally live in peace and prosperity once more. Now Gohan knew that there was only one thing left to do...

Save the past!

* * *

><p><strong>This is my newest project that I will be working on and I realized that my writing quality has improved from my other story, Beyond Infinite. Any comments, concerns, constructive criticism, or advice are accepted in the review section below. I know this was kind of a sad chapter, but I think it was a good chapter overall. The chapter length will increase with each chapter until I have found a suitable length. Thank you for reading this chapter and on to the power levels...!<strong>

**Power levels:**

**Gohan: 4,500,000**

**Super Saiyan: 225,000,000**

**Beaten and bloody: 9,001**

**Trunks: 3,300,000**

**Super Saiyan: 165,000,000**

**Near death: 1,000**

**Final explosion: 660,000,000**

**Android 17: 220,000,000**

**Android 18: 215,000,000**

**Bulma: 3**


	2. Like Father, Like Son

**This is my second installment of this story! You guys wanted it so here is the next chapter! I will upload another chapter of this story ASAP if I get more than five reviews for this story. Thank you and on to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gohan's time machine had just now appeared in the sky and it was floating its way down. And right on schedule because Frieza and King Cold's ship was landing in the process. ''Right on time!'', Gohan smirked a little. He was still very gloomy since Trunks sacrificed his life to kill the androids and restore peace to the disheartened world. ''Time to save the future'', Gohan narrowed his eyes in seriousness and jumped out of his time capsule.<p>

Gohan was healed of most of is injuries do to going to grab a senzu bean and eat it. Gohan still had a permanent scar on his left cheek bone. Gohan flew off towards where the battlefield was without activating his aura to speed up the process. Frieza and King Cold were currently addressing their henchmen and the present time Z-fighters were making a plan.

''Our only chance to take out Frieza is by combining all of our attacks by catching him off guard. As for the other guy, we should be able to handle him without too much difficulty if we fight together''. Piccolo finished explaining his plan and the group slowly crept towards Frieza's position, suppressing their ki's so they wouldn't be spotted.

''So men, purge the planet for the monkeys and the first person to come back with a monkey will be my third in command''. Frieza's command caused the group of surrounding henchmen to scatter.

However, before they could go anywhere, they all had holes in their abdomens. ''Who did that?''. Frieza turned to look at the mysterious man with a orange clad gi that resembled his fathers trade mark gi, but with longer blue sleeves for the undershirt and his fathers symbol implemented on the back of his gi. ''I do'', Gohan's eyes narrowed at the vicious battle he remembered having with Frieza when his father was temporarily gone from the planet.

Frieza looked at the future Gohan with curiosity and asked a question. ''Are you that monkey from Namek?''. Future Gohan then smirked and shook his head,''No, but I share his blood and one key power with him''. Frieza looked on in even more curiosity again until he guessed what future Gohan was alluding to.

''NO! You can't be! You're bluffing! Lies! All lies!'', Frieza was terrified of the Super Saiyan and refused to believe that the warrior from the future was also a Super Saiyan. ''Well believe what you want...'', Future Gohan trailed off as rocks began to fly and whirl around in the sky. Rocks also began to crumble as he unleashed his power.

The ground began to shudder and shake due to Gohan's Super Saiyan transformation. King Cold was too busy not paying any attention to his Son's scuffle with the mysterious man until he felt the mans power due to the ground shaking. ''HAAAAAAAAAA...'', Future Gohan crouched and let out a fearsome war cry, his aura expanding and flaring golden.

His eyes turned teal and remained that way. He hair went straight up and never came back down. He also retained a Golden aura with a gold hair to match. Frieza looked on in horror as this mysterious man is also a Super Saiyan.

''No...No...NOOOOO! I will for this! Die mister Super Saiyan...'',Frieza charged up a ball of ki and flung it at Future Gohan who in turn, causally smirked and slapped the beam away like nothing. Frieza fired off many, many death beams towards Future Gohan. Gohan just slapped all of the narrow beams away from him, blowing on his hands which were hot.

''That stung a little, but enough playing with you!'', Future Gohan's shifted from an amused face to a serious face. Gohan vanished and reappeared in front of Frieza, making Frieza jump back in surprise. Gohan drove his fist in Frieza's gut, doubling him over, also making Frieza spit out some of his purple blood.

''Damn you, MONKEY!'', Frieza dashed up to the sky and charged up a Super Nova to kill off the Super Saiyan once and for all. Gohan flew up towards Frieza intent on finishing him off quickly. ''Die!'', Frieza launched his Super Nova which collided with Gohan. Gohan however, was too powerful to be harmed by it so Gohan shot a small blast through the Super Nova, detonating it.

Frieza barely had enough time to register what the hell was happening when he was hammered down to the ground from a combination fist by Future Gohan. King Cold was observing the battle and saw Frieza getting thrown aside like a rag doll.

''Frieza, stand down! I will take it from here! You're ruining my image by getting your ass kicked by this primate!''. Frieza wasn't about to let his father fight his battles for him and protested,''But father I can...''.

''You will do no such thing! If you interfere, I'll show you why I, not you, is the supreme ruler of the universe!''. King Cold finalized the argument and proceeded to power up into his third then go straight to his fourth form.

Future Gohan decided to take the opportunity to take down Frieza, but Frieza had already dashed off to the other Z-fighters current location. ''Shit'', Future Gohan was about to chase him when a strong fist was embedded in his stomach, making him gasp for air. King Cold then brought up his right elbow and smashed it hard down upon Gohan's back, sending him flying back down.

''Your fight is with me, Saiyan!'', King Cold crossed his arm and spat in disgust. Future Gohan peeled off a couple rocks and stood defiantly. ''You still can't win!''. King Cold looked completely puzzled at Future Gohan's proclamation of being stronger than him. King Cold knew nobody in the entire universe had more power than him. It just wasn't possible!

Gohan saw King Colds puzzled look and his facial expression turned into a grin. Gohan flared up his aura and flew up level to level with King Cold. ''Shall we?''. King Cold solemnly nodded and shot off towards Future Gohan. Future Gohan roared with a great battle cry and charged back to meet the king in combat.

* * *

><p><strong>With Frieza and the others:<strong>

Frieza had found the Z-fighters and looked at them, striking fear and despair into the humans hearts. The aliens and half alien just looked serious though a smudge of fear can be detected by Frieza. ''I see your fear and terror, well guess what little ones. I'm back and ready to kill you like I did before, isn't that right my darling little prince'', Frieza smirked.

All of the fear and terror that was left in their hearts went away as Vegeta had a vein pop in his head. Vegeta suddenly rocketed forward and had a slight golden tinge to it, which sparked the Z-fighters interest. Vegeta's power was amplied by the short burst of energy as he caught Frieza to the face with a lightning fast punch to the face.

Frieza stumbled back a bit from the blow and registered the pain he was feeling. Frieza was shocked that Vegeta suddenly gained the power to actually hurt him a bit.

That set the mood as everyone else in the current area, charged Frieza in an attempt to subdue him by strength in numbers. Piccolo zipped behind Frieza and had a roundhouse kick ready. Vegeta was face to face with Frieza with a fist raised. Gohan (present time one) was above Frieza with a Masenko in his palms ready to strike.

Krillin and Tien had red aura's blazing from them and at each side of Frieza's body. Yamcha was guarding Bulma and shielding her from everything. Chiaotzu was with Yamcha and Bulma as he knew everyone battling Frieza at the moment far outclassed him and Yamcha.

Frieza then grinned and before their attacks could land, Frieza sent all of his power outwards, blowing the surrounding Z-fighters away from him.

''Woah, he has slightly more power than before!'', Gohan was hurled away from the wave of the harsh winds as well as the power output. Frieza then flew after Vegeta and kneed him in the stomach. ''AAAUGH!'', Vegeta was hurled over from the loss of breath. Frieza then smirked cruelly and kick Vegeta in the face, sending him crashing hard into the ground.

Piccolo shot off his surprise light speed special beam cannon at Frieza when he had his attention on Vegeta. Frieza turned around sharply, having indicated beam with his sensors, slapped the razor beam away like nothing.

Piccolo widened his eyes in shock. ''How...how did you know my attack was coming?''. Frieza turned towards Piccolo and smirked deviously. ''I can sense any oncoming energy with my new energy detector that I was upgraded with... now one moment please...'',Frieza sharply put his fist up and it collided with Krillin, knocking him away from him.

''Detect this!'',called out a young voice which had a yellow surprise beam tat nailed Frieza, leaving a scorch mark on his back. Gohan on to inspect the damage he ad inflicted upon Frieza. When the smoke cleared, Frieza flew towards Gohan and kneed him in the stomach. Vegeta got up from his spot on the ground and wiped off a trickle of blood.

''GOHAN!'', Piccolo was watching as Gohan was getting the beating of his life at the hands of the tyrant. Piccolo then flared up his aura and shot off towards Frieza, ready to save Gohan. Frieza had punched Gohan in the face, leaving a bruise on his face. ''AAAUGH!'', Gohan spit out some of hs blood after taking the blow. Frieza then grabbed Gohan by the neck with his tail and dodged Piccolo's oncoming kick.

''How rude...'', Frieza was cut off when someone had punched him in the back of the head, sending him downwards to the ground. ''DO IT TRICLOPS!'', Vegeta charged up a blue ki orb and intensifying it so he could fire it to damage Frieza. Tien was busy charging up a Tri-beam with the Kaioken, intensifying its affect on Frieza.

''TRI-BEAM HAAAAAAA!'', Tien exerted all of his power with pulsing veins, firing off his attack at the falling Frieza. Vegeta finished charging his new attack, the big ban and firing it off.

''BIG BANG ATTACK!'', Vegeta brought his hand back and pushed forward, exerting the orb on towards Frieza. What they didn't realize however, was that Frieza still had Gohan tightly wrapped around his tail. Piccolo looked on and then realized that. ''GUYS! Stop the attacks, Gohan is still trapped in Frieza's grip!'', Piccolo shouted, however to deaf ears as the others already had their attacks fired.

Frieza smirked evilly and brought his tail, along with Gohan to cover himself from the incoming blasts. Gohan had one eye lid down and another half open until he saw a beam and a triangular blast headed towards him.

Gohan's eyes widened in panic and tried to scramble away from Frieza's tight grip on him. ''I don't think so, monkey!'', Frieza tightened his grip even further and the attacks rammed into Gohan's frame head on. Gohan screamed out in pain and agony. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGH!'', Gohan took the pain horribly and suffered from the backlash of the attacks. Gohan had blood running from his scorched bruises and his armor was half blown away. One shoulder pad was broken off and part of the jump suit was ripped off.

Frieza looked at Gohan and looked at the remaining Z-fighters. ''Hahahaha...look what you've done, you fools... hahahahahaha..'',Frieza laughed at the actions taken by the Z-fighters.

Piccolo gritted his teeth in anger and Tien collapsed in strain from using the Kaioken x25 plus the Tri-beam. Vegeta punched the ground and gritted his teeth in anger of not hitting the blasted lizard. ''DAMMIT!'',Vegeta punched a crater in the ground. Piccolo dashed towards Frieza along with Krillin who had just got off the ground in blind anger, but Frieza used Gohan to knck the Z-fighters away from him.

Vegeta had a kick aimed for Frieza when Frieza turned his head, and Frieza evaded the blow quickly. Vegeta then tried to punch him, only to receive the same result. The same thing continued to happen until Frieza got tired of it and punched Vegeta in the gut. ''You know... this is what happened on Namek''. Vegeta just stuck up his middle finger in response which ticked off Frieza.

Frieza quickly grabbed Vegeta's finger and squeezed until he heard bones cracking. ''Aaah... damn you...'', Vegeta yelped in pain as his middle finger broke under Frieza's pressure.

When it was beginning to seem hopeless, Piccolo remembered the senzu bean he had received from Korin before the battle started. He dug into his pocket and took it out. Now the question was how he was going to take Gohan back from Frieza.

Frieza looked at Gohan's face and punched it hard. Gohan's nose shattered on impact, which caused his nose to bleed. Gohan was already unconscious so he didn't feel as much pain. Frieza licked the blood that was splattered near him mouth and slammed Gohan's face against a rock. The rock shattered and Gohan was pile drived face first into the ground.

Frieza pulled him back up and commented sadly,'' huh, your no fun to play with..'',in fake sadness, Gohan was thrown across the surface of the rough battle ground near Piccolo. Piccolo knew that Gohan was their only chance now that the mysterious fighter was battling Frieza's dad. Piccolo saw Frieza beginning to torture Vegeta and Piccolo popped the bean in Gohan's mouth. He made Gohan swallow the beam and instantly an aura appeared, surrounding Gohan.

Gohan bursted with new energy he had never even dreamed of for himself. Gohan's wounds were instantly healed and his new energy was over the top awesome. ''Woah...'', Gohan flexed his arm, admiring himself.

Piccolo sensed the kids new power and smiled at him, but his face turned back to serious as he knew that Gohan's new power was still nowhere near enough. Meanwhile, Vegeta was getting tossed around like nothing. Frieza shot a narrow death beam at Vegeta's leg, impaling it rendering it useless. ''AAAugh!'', Vegeta yelped out in serious pain.

Gohan flew over to Frieza and rammed into him, knocking him forward off of Vegeta. ''Your fight is back with me!'', Gohan crouched into a fighting stance. Vegeta was looking on astonished as to why Gohan would challenge Frieza when his power was weaker than his own. Vegeta then picked up his immense increase in power and glared on, mad that Gohan had surpassed him.

Frieza stopped stumbling forward and chuckled a little. ''You fight me again? Last time you barely survived, this time... _will be your last_''. Gohan had buckets of sweat running down his forehead but remained rooted to his spot.

Gohan released a war cry and shot off towards Frieza with Piccolo following right behind him. Frieza easily dodged Gohan's kick and slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach, winding him. Piccolo was caught with a well placed kiai wave to the chest, ramming him into a boulder.

Piccolo was busy trying to come up with a plan to defeat Frieza. If only they had Goku here or another Super Saiyan. Another Super Saiyan? '_That's it! I'll pretend to have Frieza kill me and Gohan will transform. When that happens, Frieza is screwed!''_.

''Frieza, kill me, aren't you going to carry out your threats!'',Piccolo was mocking Frieza and Frieza gave him a death glare. ''Say something else!'', Frieza had a finger pointed at Piccolo. ''Your a sissy, a punk! Your daddy has to fight fo...'', Piccolo was cut off with a death beam going through his chest, missing any vital organs though. Piccolo lifelessly fell to the ground due to the attack. Piccolo suppressed his power all the way to nothing and just laid there, playing dead.

''Serves you right, Namek!'', Frieza looked at his corpse in triumph. A sensation came over Gohan that was common to him, anger. However, the anger intensified along with his heart beat as he was shocked at what had just transpired. The anger swelled up into pain and sorrow. This was Piccolo's second time dying so he couldn't be brought back with the dragon balls.

''Piccolo...'', tears welled up in Gohan's eyes,'' **PICCOLO!**''. Gohan gave out the loudest roar cry for is former mentor who had just died at his inability to stop Frieza. Lightning began to strike down from the heavens and winds picked up to unimaginable speeds. His aura was shining white, but had flickers of gold coming from it. His hair also flashed golden plus it shot upwards and more spiky.

Gohan let his tears fall down the side of his face as his grief succumbed to the fury that was laying dormant inside of Gohan. The inner Saiyan was finally being let out of its cage and it was crying out for blood. The blood of the being who made the Saiyans near extinct in the first place. Frieza!

The winds picked up even more and large chunks of rocks were flying around from Gohan's transformation. Lightning intensified and struck the ground, leaving craters and heated ground. Debris flew around everywhere and the battlefield was littered with damage from the battle so far. A giant crater was forming under Gohan as his eyes went blank and his rage consumed him. Veins appeared along his face and he screamed out for the last time, ending the transformation. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!''. Gohan's muscles bulked up and his power increased fifty fold. Young 7 year old Gohan had finally become a Super Saiyan following his father and counter parts foot steps.

* * *

><p><strong>So this wraps up the second chapter of this story. Piccolo is a freaking genius, you can't deny that. Anyways as always tell me what you think about this chapter in the review section below. Also you give me any ideas, advice, constructive criticism, questions or comments in general and I will respond to them if I can. Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the third chapter. Also, if you haven't then check out my other story called Beyond Infinite and review that as well. Now on to the power levels...<strong>

**Power levels:**

**Future Gohan: 4,500,000**

**Super Saiyan: 225,000,000**

**King Cold: 5,000,000**

**3rd form: 150,000,000**

**4th form: 220,000,000**

**Frieza: 135,000,000**

**Gohan: 2,250,000**

**Beaten: 10**

**Zenkai: 3,100,000**

**Super Saiyan: 155,000,000**

**Vegeta: 3,000,000**

**Angry: 15,000,000**

**Beaten: 100**

**Piccolo: 8,000,000**

**Playing dead and seriously injured: 0**

**Tien: 1,000,000**

**Kaioken 25x: 25,000,000**

**Tri-beam plus Kaioken 25x: 40,000,000**

**Krillin: 1,150,000**

**Kaioken 20x: 23,000,000**

**Yamcha: 750,000**

**Chiaotzu: 200,000**

**Bulma: 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)<strong>


End file.
